


Шрамы Дина Винчестера

by WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Кастиэль знает каждый шрам, подаренный жизнью Дину Винчестеру.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Шрамы Дина Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **[Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes)**

У Дина Винчестера намного больше шрамов, чем у среднестатистического американского мужчины. Кастиэль знает их все, даже те, которые уже давно поблекли так, что не видны, и те, что были у Дина до Ада. Любые шрамы, серьезные повреждения человеческого тела можно почувствовать, если оказаться достаточно близко и знать, куда смотреть. Кастиэль знает.

Когда Кастиэль собирает Дина заново, вызволяя его душу из Ада, он видит эти шрамы, оставленные ругару, неудачными падениями, ножами с острыми лезвиями и когтями-зубами-челюстями всех мастей. Он не думает, что шрамы так уж нужны человеку, и восстанавливает тело Дина без них, заменяя поврежденные когда-то ткани на субатомном уровне.

Он касается Дина слишком крепко, слишком сильно, и оставляет на его плече шрам в виде отпечатка собственной ладони. Это сложно объяснить с точки зрения физики, ведь в своей истинной форме Кастиэль размером с небоскреб. Но что-то в душе Дина тянется к нему, что-то в душе Дина очеловечивает его настолько, что отпечаток этот — один в один ладонь сосуда Кастиэля, Джимми Новака.

Кастиэль долгое время считает это подозрительным и странным, а потом тело Джимми становится его телом, и Кастиэль больше не задает вопросов. Человеческая душа, обнаженная, открытая, существует вне времени и пространства. И, видимо, она почувствовала, что однажды ладонь Джимми Новака будет ладонью Кастиэля.

Это тоже странно, если откровенно, но Кастиэлю некогда об этом думать.

Потому что Дин Винчестер получает все новые и новые шрамы. Кастиэль старается исцелить их все, когда может, но почему-то не в силах убрать тот единственный, оставленный им самим.

Это вместо Кастиэля делает жизнь.

Кастиэль думает, что это хорошо. Что Дин Винчестер свободен от оков, в которых держат человеческое тело шрамы.

Вот только Кастиэль действительно знает все шрамы Дина Винчестера. И если шрамы на его теле он может свести мимолетным прикосновением, то с теми, что остались прямо на его душе, Кастиэль совсем ничего не может поделать.

Этих шрамов у Дина Винчестера тоже больше, чем у обычного человека. И, к стыду Кастиэля, многие из них оставил Дину он сам. Человеческие души ранимы, когда дело касается близких, и Кастиэлю больно за Дина, но радостно за себя — он важен, он нужен, — и за это Кастиэль себя ненавидит.

Кастиэль корит себя за каждый оставленный им шрам на душе Дина Винчестера. Кастиэль знает, что виноват: за шрамы, за свои неуместные и несвойственные ангелам чувства, за то, что так часто ошибался, пытаясь поступить правильно.

Кастиэль уверен, что никогда не скажет Дину о том, что чувствует. Но потом у него не остается иного выбора, и он говорит, говорит, зная, что это спасет Дину жизнь.

Кастиэль думает, что его уход избавит Дина от новых шрамов. Потому что от него Дин уже получил сполна — и больше вряд ли вынесет. 

Кастиэль уходит счастливым, потому что Дин будет жить.

Кастиэль знал все шрамы Дина Винчестера. Знал шрамы от острых ножей, от когтей и клыков монстров, от ухода Сэма в колледж, от его предательства с Руби, от жуткой смерти Чарли, от того, что творил Михаил, находясь в его теле, от потери обоих родителей – снова и снова. Но он не знал, не мог знать, что самый глубокий шрам на душе Дина Винчестера оставила жертва того, кто однажды крепко схватил его и поднял из пекла.

Последний шрам, который остается на душе Дина в комнате 7B, никогда не зарастет и не поблекнет. Потому что не сможет. Не успеет.

И этого Кастиэль никогда не узнает.


End file.
